A casino's profits depend upon players visiting the casino and gambling in the casino or otherwise spending money in the casino. Thus, the profits of a casino may be increased, for example, by encouraging a player to remain longer in a casino, remain gambling longer (e.g., at a gaming device), return to the casino and/or to return to gambling at the casino.
Accordingly, a need exists for effective methods of encouraging a player to continue to perform or return to performing an activity beneficial to a casino.